Doctor Who FFB S1E07 - The Bermuda Triangle Situation (Part 3 of Ep 5)
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO... The Doctor and Clara find themselves in London during the Plague Times, Clara adapts the disease and the Doctor has to send her to a future version of the Doctor to cure her. The Doctor meets a young lady named Amelia Pond (not the one we know) They find the Sea Devils in the town and get captured by them. They need to escape.


The Bermuda Triangle (2016) Part 3 of The Plague Doctor

PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO...

The Doctor and Clara find themselves in London during the Plague Times, Clara adapts the disease and the Doctor has to send her to a future version of the Doctor to cure her. The Doctor meets a young lady named Amelia Pond (not the one we know) They find the Sea Devils in the town and get captured by them. They need to escape. We last see our heros trapped Underwater in a base

but that isn't where they are know...

CHAPTER ONE : THE TRIANGLE

The TARDIS lands on a island, close out to the Bermuda Triangle. The Year is twenty-sixty-two and they still can not figure out why all the ships are disappearing. The fact was outstanding. An- Oh? How did he jump from living on the edge in the Plague to be travelling with his new companion? Well, I'll explain later..

The Doctor was looking out to the sea and the corals in the reefs down below him. He watched the TARDIS door as Amelia came out of it – She was wearing a floressant-green swimming costume, previously owned by Clara Oswald – repurpoised. She wanted to swim. This is when a shadow, looking like a dark, Doctor reflecting in the sea. It's eyes were pure black, It was translucent and sometimes disappeared from the coral below it.

CHAPTER TWO : THE FERRI INWARDS

The Doctor didn't notice this, however the viewers did. The screen jump-cut to the doctor and amelia on a white & black ferri similar to the titanic, without the red part. It was travelling inwards towards the Bermuda Triangle. Suddenly creepy dark shadows of the Doctor (seen before) and Amelia crushed the Ferri into the water, sinking them...

The Wooden Floor was filled with Water as it was tipped inwards towards the deep ocean. The Doctor and Amelia were on the 1st floor from the top, The Wooden panels connecting from then roof was leaking, water dripping inwards. A layer of water was slowing disappearing through the floor which came from the open front door; which they closed just a millisecond after the takedown occurred.

CHAPTER THREE : THE SUNKEN SHIP

The Doctor grabbed his key to summon the TARDIS but it didn't work. He scanned it with his Sonic and it notified him, "The Key will not Summon the TARDIS as of the space of the Ferri is quite smaller then the TARDIS width"

The Door suddenly broke free! The Water rushed in and the Doctor placed his Key and Sonic Screwdriver in his pocket but only zipped it halfway. Amelia is already on the second layer and closed the door with the Doctor about to slowly drown. His sonic screwdriver falls into the water and sparks; then breaks apart. The Doctor searched for his Sonic to open the door...

It was gone and didn't know what had happened until he looked down, It was below him in pieces, a million in-fact. Well not exactly. He shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR!" he cried as he thought he was gone for good. But then...

CHAPTER FOUR : THE STORY

The Doctor walked around to the Control Panel opf the Sea Devils an- Wait you say? Oh.. Of course! How did he get there? I said i'll get to that later. Well I guess it is later. Fine! The Plague Doctor, The one in the Plague times with the sea devils. He is the future version of the one venturing the Bermuda Triangle.

When he used his Sonic strategy, you must of thought he teleported outside to then give himself up to the Devils! Nope, he teleported inside, He then thought he was done and headed to the Bermuda Triangle – but How did he get to their base to eventually.. **SPOILERS!** You'll Soon see ;)

CHAPTER FIVE : THE DEVILS OF DOOM

Amelia met a Sea Devil down in the depths of the Ship who now teleported her to the Plague Times – outside the house.

The doctor eventually unlocked the door with the ruins of his screwdriver to also get teleported outside the house. This is when they find themselves inside the base (read Episode 6 and understand me!)

The Doctor walked around to the Control Panel of the Sea Devils and pressed a big button and a voice popup instantly activated and pronounced, "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE BEGINGING! 10... 9... 8..." the Doctor summoned his TARDIS and went in, Amelia behind him closing the door just before the voice said one! They were gone! For good!

THE END OF PART 3

Written by Louis Duff

Part 3 of Plague Doctor

Part 2 of Return of the Sea Devils

executive producer : STEVEN MOFFAT

executive producer : CHRIS CHIBNALL

executive producer : LOUIS DUFF

The Doctor Peter Capaldi

Clara Oswald Jenna Coleman

Amelia Pond Karen Gillian


End file.
